Corvus Lucille Helsing (Devil's Rising)
Corvus Lucille Helsing is a member of the [[Varia Criminale|'Varia Criminale']]' '''that was previously affiliated with the '''Hero Faction' in the Khaos Brigade. He is a Human/Grim-Reaper Hybrid who is a descendant of Abraham Van Helsing, the dutch doctor with a wide range of interests and accomplishments, and best known as a professional monster hunter, especially vampire and the son of Jupiter, one of Three Great Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper alongside Orcus and Pluto. He was one of the three best swordsmen of the Khaos Brigade alongside Siegfried of the Hero Faction and Arthur Pendragon of the Vali Team, and is known as the Darkness of Death due to his abilities. During his mission with Jeanne, to spy on Nicholas D. Amduscias, who was in the Oustergraht (Highschool DxD world) at the time, he fought against him due to reminding about his traumatic past. After the intense fight, Nicholas invited he and Jeanne to join Nicholas's group and his Peerage. Appearance Corvus is a tall, ghostly-pale skinned, well-postured young man; showing leans, but toned body built, with height of 6'1 ft. His most noticeable features are his silvery white, short hair, and heterochromatic eyes where his right eye is jet black, while his left eye is a clear, bright golden, and finally, his most defining trait is the metal spike driven through his head, which protrudes from his forehead like a horn. Corvus's outfit consists of a mix between wing-shaped hooded mantle and the grim-reaper's robes. The hood features six metallic protrusions and is decorated with shapes that resemble eyes. A silver wing design is emblazoned on the back of the mantle. His shoulders are draped with green leather straps with cross-shaped silver buckles, and a larger cross buckle rests on his chest with the word "Yata" written on it. Beneath the mantle, he wears a black sleeveless vest with crisscrossed white bands, black pants, baggy black chaps attached to his waist with oversized buckles, and fold over boots with spiked studs and cross buckles. He wears black fingerless gloves and cross-shaped armor rings which have long, glowing red needles affixed to them on the index and middle fingers of both hands, which he uses like claws in battle. Sometimes, he wears a half-cut clown skull mask covering half of his face during the battle. Personality Corvus has a cold, calm, distant personality where he prefers to be alone, and hates crowding. This leads him to rumors that he'll kill anyone who he thinks is crowding around him too much. He has full confidence in his own strength and power, and dislike to work together with anybody due to feeling bind and restrained, making him refuse or won't easily take suggestions from others into consideration. However, beneath that cold and distant personality, he has a kind, and noble heart who is loyal to his friends and allies, but couldn't express it outward due to his hidden guilts from his complicated birth and childhood where his grim-reaper abilities took the life of his own mother the moment he was born into this world. History Corvus was born from a parent of member of the Helsing family, the descendant of the famous monster hunter, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, and the son of Jupiter, one of the Three Great Ultimate-Class Grim Reapers of the Underworld alongside Orcus and Pluto. After giving birth to Corvus, his mother died from childbirth for his inherited abilities of Dark Cloud, a dark miasma that is both strong and poisonous for any beings to be contacted. Ever since then, he was raised in the Pendragon house, located in London, England due to their alliances. He's also the childhood friend of Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon who alongside grown up since they were kids. Due to his heritage as Grim-Reaper, he was isolated and persecuted by people from Helsing for tainted their ancestor's blood with supernatural beings. Later on, he met then with Cao Cao, who saw his potential in him and recruit him into the Hero Faction, and later on partnered with Jeanne who was the exact opposite of his personality. During his mission with Jeanne, he met Nicholas, who was in the Oustergraht to search his potential peerage members. After in a battle between Nicholas and them, he was offered along with Jeanne to become his peerage. They accepted the offer, and he'll be watching him closely and see how his life is worth something. Plot TBA Power & Abilities Dark Cloud: An innate ability inherited only by the descendants of Jupiter. When this ability is activated, Corvus gains access to his father's abilities, Dark Cloud, a dark miasma/fog which it contains both illusion magic, poisonous gas & liquid to increase in physical abilities and battle instincts. Though this ability increases their abilities, it can also cause them to act more aggressively in combat if not mastered or tamed. Master Scythe Wielder: Corvus is immensely skilled with his double scythes like his father, Jupiter. He can also able to combine his dual scythe into one single, massive scythe. Expert Magician: As son of descendant of Dr. Abraham Van Helsing and Ultimate-Class Grim-Reaper, Corvus is incredibly knowledgeable of both magical calculations and spells due to his reading various magical books and tomes from both Pendragon and Helsing house. After training with Cao Cao and other members of Hero Faction for a short period of time, Raven has gained more knowledge of a wide variety of spells how to break through them. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even when left unarmed, Corvus has proven to still be dangerous in close combat, using his claws and knifes embodied to his shoes to fight his opponents. Sometimes he utilizes his Dark Cloud with his hands or feet when fighting and restraining his opponents. Expert Swordsmanship: Though it isn't his most favorite way of fight, Corvus has shown to be well-verse in the arts of swordsmanship. Since his birth,Corvus has been naturally talented and adept at using a sword. And combined with his training in his scythe wielding and his fights. He's able to fight against several opponents with just his swordsmanship or combining with his scythes. Immense Strength: As the son of Jupiter, Corvus's strength is on par with most High-Class Devils. After being reincarnated into an Devil by Nicholas, Corvus possesses enhanced strength and endurance through his Mutation Knight piece, capable of fighting against Ultimate-Class Devil level with pure strength. Immense Speed: As the son of Jupiter, Corvus is extremely fast, capable of creating afterimages of himself and can easily keep up with High-Class to Ultimate-Class Grim Reapers. After being reincarnated into an Devil by Nicholas, Corvus possesses godlike-speed with the trait of his Mutation Knight piece, capable of fighting against an top-tier Ultimate-Class Devil level to Satan-Class Devil with pure speed and techniques. This was demonstrated as he was capable of keeping up and overruns Nicholas D. Amduscias, Kruger Wesenhauer, and Vali Lucifer in his Balance Breakers. Flight: Being Grim-Reaper/Devil Hybrid, Corvus is able to fly using his Devils Wings or his Grim-Reaper abilities to levitate. Equipment Dark Scythes: Corvus's dual scythe can generate darkness and shadow and can shorten the lifespan of his opponents if he wounds them with a special type of curse. It is effective if the scythes were imbued with his Dark Cloud, giving much more potent effects to his opponents. Quotes TBA Trivia * Corvus's name and personality were inspired and based off from two characters, which is Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, and Raven from Guilty Gear Xrd: Revelator. * Corvus's appearance is based off Raven from Guilty Gear Xrd: Revelator. * Corvus's height is 185 cm. (6 feet 1 inches). * Corvus's first name is Latin for "crow." Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Grim Reaper